Sweet Vanilla
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! /HitsuRuki/"Tunggu di sana, jangan kemana-mana."/"Eh?"/Rukia berharap Toushiro naik motor gede, tapi apa boleh buat kalo dia cuma naik motor bebek. Udah untung dianter, kan?/AU. Special fic for Yukio Masaki/kio! Mind to RnR?
1. Angkot dan Tisu

Halo! Gue kembali lagi… dengan fic multichap baru. Haha! Akhirnya gue bisa bikin fic HitsuRuki! HAHAHAH! *tawa kemenangan*

Tapi… lagi-lagi AU. Tapi meskipun ini fic HitsuRuki, saya masukin sedikit IchiRuki, tapi cuma unsur persahabatan doang sih.

Well, special fic for **Yukio Masaki **atau **Kio. **Thanks for your fic yang judulnya **Unbelievable **! Wuah, cepet update yak! Dan semoga anda suka fic ini~

Eniwei, gue bener-bener bingung nentuin judul. Udah deh, ini aja yak.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Sweet Vanilla**

By : ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH **by Mbah Tite Kubo.

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, genre dipertanyakan, typo(s) ? , kayaknya judul ga nyambung sama isi tapi yang jelas gue suka vanilla (warning apaan ini)**

**Pairing : HitsuRuki**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Angkot dan Tisu.**

* * *

><p>Sudah cukup lama angkot berwarna kuning dan hijau itu <em>ngetem<em> di sisi jalan. Seorang gadis bermata violet yang sudah berada di angkot itu sedari tadi hanya bisa mendecak kesal.

'_Sial, ni angkot ngetem lama banget! Udah 20 menit, tau! Padahal penumpangnya udah lumayan banyak… dan harusnya gue udah sampe rumah sekarang…_' gerutunya dalam hati. Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya, dikarenakan hari yang sangat panas, dan angkot yang lumayan penuh. Udara menjadi pengap dan panas. Ia pun menghela napas dan mengelap keringat tersebut dengan tisu basah.

"Hei, boleh minta tisu tidak?"

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang tidak dikenal Rukia meminta tisu padanya. Di angkot pula, orang macam apa itu?

"E-eh?" balas Rukia heran. Ia pun menengok untuk melihat siapa yang meminta tisu padanya.

Itu adalah seorang pemuda bermata _turquoise _dan berambut putih jabrik. Sebagian poninya jatuh ke dahinya, dan rambutnya terlihat disisir rapi. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Rukia—kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu, tetapi Rukia memakai rok abu-abu tentunya—menandakan bahwa ia seorang anak SMA juga. Ia terlihat sangat kepanasan dari keringat yang mulai membasahi dahinya, sama seperti Rukia.

"Itu, tisu. Kau punya tisu kan?" katanya lagi, mulai tidak sabar.

"Ah, iya." Rukia pun buru-buru merogoh tas-nya dan memberikan selembar tisu basah beraroma vanilla. Salah satu produk favorit-nya yang dibelikan kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki di Paris. Sebenarnya Rukia sempat heran, kakak-nya pergi jauh-jauh ke Paris tapi malah membelikannya tisu aroma vanilla. Tapi akhirnya ia tidak peduli, karena ia sangat menyukai aromanya.

"Terima kasih," kata pemuda tersebut. Ia pun langsung menggunakan tisu tersebut untuk mengelap mukanya. Sementara Rukia hanya menatapnya heran.

Dan setelah mendapat berbagai sindiran dari penumpang, angkot tersebut pun mulai melaju pelan.

* * *

><p>Rukia sudah siap dengan uang receh 2000-an di tangannya meskipun tempat pemberhentiannya masih beberapa belokan lagi. Tetapi ia lebih suka antisipasi lebih awal, agar ia tidak panik nantinya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bahunya.<p>

'_A…apa?_' batin Rukia setelah mengetahui apa yang menyentuh bahunya tersebut. Ternyata itu… sebuah kepala. Dengan rambut jabrik putih. Dan dengan tampang polos seseorang yang sedang tertidur.

'_Ini kan si orang yang minta tisu tadi? Kenapa sekarang dia malah tidur dan nyender ke bahu gue?_' batin Rukia berteriak-teriak marah. Sementara wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Hei… hei…" kata Rukia pelan. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sedikit untuk membuat orang tersebut terbangun. Tapi sia-sia.

'_Cih, tidur di angkot sih ga pa-pa. Tapi jangan sampai nyender ke orang dong! Arrgh, gue do'a in biar tempat pemberhentian lo kelewat!_' Rukia mulai ngutuk dalam hatinya. Tetapi ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meneliti orang di sampingnya itu.

Ya, dia memang anak SMA. Tetapi tidak seperti cowok-cowok teman SMA-nya, cowok ini tergolong… 'pendek'. Yah, tetapi Rukia tidak tahu apakah cowok ini lebih pendek atau lebih tinggi darinya jika mereka belum berdiri bersebelahan. Yang penting, sebenarnya dia murid SMA mana sih?

Rukia pun melanjutkan penelitiannya (?) menuju kakinya. Nah! Dia mengenakan kaus kaki sekolahnya! Dan dia… SMA Karakura? Tunggu, berarti itu sama dengan SMA Rukia?

Rukia pun mulai mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot ini di sekolah sambil melihat ke luar. Kebetulan, tempat pemberhentiannya sudah cukup dekat. '_Haha, kalau aku pergi, cowok ini pasti jatuh. Rasain, makanya jangan nyender ke bahu orang!_' batin Rukia kejam.

"Kiri!" seru Rukia. Tetapi angkot tersebut tidak memperlambat lajunya. Seperti suara Rukia yang tergolong kecil dan lembut tidak dapat mengalahkan suara penumpang lain yang sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya.

"Kiri! Kiri!" seru Rukia lagi. Masih tidak mau berhenti juga. Tempat pemberhentian Rukia nyaris terlewat sekarang. Ketika Rukia berniat untuk teriak sekuat tenaga saja, ia mendengar suara yang agak tak asing di telinganya.

"Pak, Kiri pak."

Rukia menengok pada sumber suara tersebut dengan tatapan takjub. Baik sekali orang tersebut mau menolongnya. Siapa dia?

"O-oh. Kau sudah bangun, makasih, ya," kata Rukia canggung begitu menyadari bahwa orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot itulah yang menolongnya.

"Sama-sama. Tapi sebenernya gue juga turun di sini," balas cowok itu dengan nada datar. Rukia jadi ingin menjitaknya mendengar jawabannya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa dilecehkan.

"K-kau!" serunya.

"Hei, buruan turun. Supirnya nungguin tuh," lanjut cowok itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kan lebih dekat ke pintu?" tanyanya heran. Posisi cowok itu memang lebih dekat ke pintu.

"Kan _ladies first_, hehe," katanya sambil nyengir. Rukia semakin menatap cowok tersebut heran.

"Hei! Jadi turun tidak?" seru si supir angkot. Rukia pun buru-buru turun, diikuti cowok yang tadi.

Rukia pun menyerahkan selembar uang dua ribu rupiah pada supir angkot tersebut, tetapi supir angkot tersebut malah mengernyit heran. "Neng, ini sih kurang seribu," katanya. Sekarang gentian Rukia yang mengernyit heran.

"Apa? Saya ini pelajar, mas! Lagipula saya kecil kok, ga menuh-menuhin ni angkot! Masa tiga ribu sih?" cerocos Rukia ngeles.

"Ga bisa neng, sekarang ongkos tu sama rata!" balas si tukang angkot _kekeuh_. **(1)**

"Tapi…!"

"Biar saya aja yang bayar mang, nih," kata orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot tadi sambil menyerahkan dua lembar uang dua ribu pada supir angkot tersebut. Supir angkot tersebut pun nyengir dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mengantar penumpang setelah berseru '_Nuhun!_' **(2)** pada orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot itu.

"M-makasih… lagi," kata Rukia takjub. Ternyata orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot itu baik juga ya.

"Sama-sama. Ini sebagai ganti tisu yang tadi," kata orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkotitu. Lalu ia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan Rukia. Sementara Rukia hanya menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"AH! Aku lupa tanya namanya!" seru Rukia. Ia pun berniat mengejar orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena orang tersebut sudah cukup jauh. Rukia males, lagipula ngapain. Mereka kan satu sekolah, pasti bisa ketemu lagi kan?

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Rukia sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya. Malam-malam begini dia paling suka <em>chat<em>, atau _tuitteran_, dan juga _fesbukan_. Maklum, Rukia adalah seorang _Otaku_ yang sangat senang berkomunikasi dengan sesama Otaku lainnya melalui _cyber world_.

'_Gue jadi keinget sama orang yang tadi. Kira-kira siapa yang kenal dia ya?_' batin Rukia. Ia pun segera membuka _list friends_-nya di aplikasi chat-nya dan mencari orang yang kira-kira mengenalnya.

"Ah! Mungkin si Ichigo tau!" seru Rukia girang. Ya, sahabatnya yang berambut oranye itu mungkin saja tau. Dia kan cukup eksis karena ketampanannya. Dan dia juga sahabat Rukia. Tetapi Rukia lebih curiga kalau dia eksisi karena rambut-nya yang unik itu.

**Rukia 'chappy' Kuchiki : **Yo! Ichigo!

Setelah selesai mengirim chat singkat untuk menyapa Ichigo, Rukia pun dengan tidak sabaran menunggu balasannya.

**Ichigo 'orange' Kurosaki : **Yo, Rukia. Nama lo masih tetep alay ya. :P

Rukia yang melihat ejekan Ichigo ini spontan langsung ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri. Dia tidak rela nama 'chappy' dibilang alay.

**Rukia 'chappy' Kuchiki : **APA? Elo tuh yang alay! Sama rambut oranye aja banggaaa! X(

**Ichigo 'orange' Kurosaki : **Gue engga bangga kok, lagipula ni rambut udah ga bisa diapa-apain lagi. Gue udah coba cat rambut gue pake warna merah, tapi jadi kayak mirip babon. Maksudku Renji. Gue udah coba cat pake warna item, tapi cepet luntur nih. Rambut gue jadi belang-belang oranye item. Sedih amat hidup gue kan?

**Rukia 'chappy' Kuchiki : **Sedih ga yaaaa….? :P

**Ichigo 'orange' Kurosaki : **sial =='

Rukia yang berniat mengirim berbagai chat ngaco lagi ke Ichigo langsung melupakan niatnya. Ia kan ingin menanyakan tentang orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot tadi, kenapa jadi si Ichigo yang curhat? Oke, sekarang langsung tanya, nanti dia lupa lagi.

**Rukia 'chappy' Kuchiki : **hey, Ichigo, kau kenal dengan seseorang berambut putih di sekolah kita?

**Ichigo 'orange' Kurosaki : **Hah? Tentu saja lah. Dia kan sangat terkenal. Masa kau tidak tahu?

Rukia menatap balasan Ichigo dengan heran. Apa? Dia sangat terkenal? Masa sih?

**Rukia 'chappy' Kuchiki : **Ga tau. Emang namanya siapa?

**Ichigo 'orange' Kurosaki : **Juushiro Ukitake. Guru biologi kita yang penyakitan itu. Hebat amat elo ga kenal.

Rukia serasa ingin menonjok layar komputernya saat itu juga, dan berharap Ichigo merasakan pukulannya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari layar secara mistis. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, jadi ia pun menanyakan dengan lebih spesifik.

**Rukia 'chappy' Kuchiki : **Bukan bego! Bukan yang itu! Dia… pendek, dan dia MURID, bukan guru. Matanya warna hijau gitu…

**Ichigo 'orange' Kurosaki : **Oh, itu. Dia murid kelas sebelah tau. Namanya…

**(3)**

Rukia dengan tidak sabar menunggu. Tetapi Ichigo tidak kunjung membalas chat-nya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Rukia, ini sudah malam. Cepat matikan komputermu dan tidur," kata Byakuya sambil membuka pintu kamar Rukia. "Lagipula koneksi internetnya sudah kuputus."

Rukia seketika terkulai lemas. Ia pun langsung mematikan komputernya dan berpaling dengan wajah horror. "Nii-sama… jaahaat!"

"Sudahlah adikku sayang, memangnya kau sedang melakukan apa hah? Nanti aku akan belikan kau parfum vanilla lagi dari Paris," kata Byakuya kemudian. Seketika kedua mata violet Rukia membulat dan berbinar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu. Aku berniat pergi ke Paris lagi besok untuk mengunjungi kakak-mu yang sedang belajar disana. Jaga rumah dengan baik sampai aku pulang ya," kata Byakuya. "Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur juga, nii-sama!"

* * *

><p>Setelah Rukia menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur, dan ia memeluk erat bantalnya, Rukia kembali teringat dengan orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot tadi. Seketika parfum vanilla yang dijanjikan kakaknya terlupakan begitu saja.<p>

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu sih?" gumam Rukia kesal.

Ia pun memusatkan pandangannya ke atap kamarnya yang miring, dan terdapat jendela yang cukup besar di atapnya. Ia dapat melihat taburan bintang yang sangat indah melalui jendela itu. Kakaknya memang sangat mahir dalam bidang arsitektur, Rukia sangat menyukai kamarnya ini.

"Aaah! Sudahlah. Aku pasti akan menemukan identitasmu, wahai orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot!" seru Rukia sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. Dan dalam hitungan tiga detik, ia pun jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Itu bahasa sunda. Kekeuh : ngotot.

**(2) **Ini juga bahasa sunda. Nuhun : terima kasih.

**(3) **Eniwei, kalian ada yang uname fb ato something yang namanya Rukia 'chappy' Kuchiki atau Ichigo 'orange' Kurosaki ? Gue cuma mau bilang, ni ide murni dari gue. Baru kepikiran waktu mau di-publish, takut ada yang namanya itu. Gue bukan mau mem-publikas-kan nama atau plagiat ye. Harap maklummi author sialan ini XD

Gimana? Gue tau ni fic garing, tapi gue udah mencoba sekuat tenaga. Tau ga, inspirasi gue ngalir deras waktu ngetik ni fic! *ya terus*

I hope **kio** like this!

Thank you for everyone for read this fic!

And ... mind to review?


	2. Pangeran Penguin Kutub

Halo! Gue kembali lagi! Semangat amat gue update ni fic loh. Tapi gue juga ingin bikin fic IchiRuki D'8 Gara-gara eps.432 nih, romantis abis.

Oke, daripada banyak bacot, sebenernya gue ingin ngomong... kalo gue msukin genre humor bukan buat bikin anda ngakak, tapi buat bikin fic ini ga terlalu serius amat. Malah gue ingin ganti genre-nya jadi Romance/Friendship aja DX

Eniwei, enjoy. RnR please~

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Sweet Vanilla**

By : ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH **by Tite Kubo

.

**Warning : OOC, AU, abal, typo(s) de el el, DLDR!  
><strong>

**Pairing : HitsuRuki**

**Genre : Apa yaaa? Inginnya apa hayoo?  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"**Pangeran Penguin Kutub."**

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi hari di Karakura High School sangat sepi. Tapi Rukia lebih senang datang pagi-pagi. Lagipula, sahabat oranye-nya akan setia menemaninya juga di pagi hari.<p>

"Yo! Rukia!"

Rukia pun balas melambai pada si makhluk oranye yang baru saja melambai padanya itu. Lalu ia segera berjalan cepat kearahnya dan cepat-cepat berbisik, "mana, si orang yang aku tanya kemarin udah datang belum? Oh ya, namanya siapa?"

Ichigo terkekeh pelan. "Belum. Kau taruh tasmu dulu deh, lagipula kelas dia di samping kelas kita. Ga akan ilang deh," kata Ichigo.

Rukia pun mengangguk semangat dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia hampir saja membanting ranselnya ke atas meja karena ia sangat tidak sabar. Hinamori Momo, orang yang duduk di belakang Rukia melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa Kuchiki-san? Kok marah-marah gitu?" tanyanya. Rukia cuma nyengir.

"Kelebihan tenaga," jawabnya. Lalu ia segera berlari lagi ke luar kelas.

Hinamori pun geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Rukia. Lalu ia kembali asik memainkan _handphone_-nya, dan tersenyum sendiri ketika membaca salah satu SMS yang baru sampai. "Akhirnya kau datang juga," gumamnya.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Rukia melihat bahwa Renji dan Senna, sahabatnya yang penghuni kelas sebelah sudah datang dan sedang mengobrol heboh dengan Ichigo.

"Hei, ternyata si sahabat mungil kita ini akhirnya dewasa juga!" seru Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Rukia menatapnya heran.

"Kata Ichigo, kau ngeceng si pangeran penguin kutub dari kelas kami ya?" kata Senna juga. Rukia semakin heran.

"A-apa? Siapa itu pangeran penguin kutub? Kok namanya aneh amat?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajah ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Loh, dia itu yang kemarin kau tanyain loh. Dia punya julukan itu, soalnya dia dingin kayak kutub, tapi imut dan pendek kayak penguin," jelas Ichigo. "Begitu aku cerita kalau kau nanyain dia, mereka langsung heboh sendiri."

"Tapi... Rukia..." kata Senna sambil menepuk bahu Rukia. Rukia yang masih dalam kondisi super-heran mendengar berita tersebut menengok pada Senna dengan kesadaran setengah-setengah.

"Dia udah punya pacar. Sabar ya," kata Renji, melanjutkan kalimat Senna. Kesadaran Rukia yang semula setengah-setengah langsung terkumpul lagi.

"T-tunggu! Aku nggak ngeceng dia bodoh! Cuma penasaran doang!" seru Rukia kesal. Ketiga temannya pun hanya berpandangan melihat tanggapan Rukia.

"Ooh... benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau sampai cari informasi gitu dong?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu... ya cuma penasaran doang," kata Rukia sambil memalingkan mukanya, menghadap lapangan yang sudah mulai ramai oleh murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan ke sekolah.

"Hei, itu orangnya tuh," kata Renji sambil menunjuk orang yang pendek dengan rambut putih jabrik sedang berjalan sendirian melewati tengah lapang. Mau tak mau Rukia pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Renji.

"Oh, iya... bener, itu orangnya," gumam Rukia. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pendek yang ia beri julukan orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot.

"Shiro-chaan!"

Keempat orang yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan sosok sang pangeran penguin kutub itu pun langsung menengok ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka tersebut. Dan mereka mendapati sosok teman sekelas mereka sedang melambai-lambai dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ya, itu Hinamori Momo.

"Jangan panggil aku itu, bodoh," kata orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Shiro-chan' tersebut. Dengan ajaib dia sudah sampai lagi ke dekat mereka. Padahal tadi dia masih di tengah lapang.

"Tapi kau kan imut kalau dipanggil seperti itu," kata Hinamori manja. Rukia jadi agak jijik mendengar hal itu. Lalu ia menengok ke arah 'shiro-chan' dan berkata, "hei, jadi namamu 'Shiro-chan'?"

'Shiro-chan' menengok ke arah Rukia yang baru saja mengatakan panggilan yang lebih ia benci dari pangeran penguin kutub. Sebelah alisnya naik begitu melihat sosok yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya itu, tetapi ia ingat bahwa itu adalah cewek yang kemarin. "Bukan, namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan kuharap kau tidak memanggilku Shiro-chan," katanya datar.

"Ooh... aku Rukia. Salam kenal ya," kata Rukia sama-sama datar. Meskipun dia sering heboh sendiri, sebenarnya dia juga dijuluki putri es, karena sifatnya yang sering dingin.

"Akan kuingat itu. Baiklah, aku permisi," kata Toushiro sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hinamori mengikuti di belakang Toushiro. Keempat orang tersebut hanya melihat kedua orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tuh, itu tuh pacarnya. Si Hinamori," kata Renji. "Tapi sebenarnya itu cuma gosip. Lagipula mereka kan teman masa kecil, jadi wajar kalau deket banget," lanjut Renji sambil menyenggol Rukia.

"Hahaha! Seneng deh lo, midget!" kata Ichigo sambil ikutan menyenggol Rukia.

"Iya! Apalagi tadi kalian sempet bicara dan kenalan!" Senna ikutan heboh.

"K-kaliaaan! Aku tidak suka diaaa!" seru Rukia membela diri. Ternyata teriakannya cukup keras dan sampai ke telinga Toushiro yang sudah masuk ke kelas.

'_Kenapa sih, si putri es itu?_' batin Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan, kau kenal dengan Rukia?" tanya Hinamori.

"Si putri es? Kami baru berkenalan tadi," jawab Toushiro. "Tapi sebenernya kemarin kami sempat satu angkot..."

"Wah, kau sampai tau julukannya?" tanya Hinamori lagi. Sepertinya ia agak cemburu.

"Tentu saja, siapa sih yang ga tau? Lagipula, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Toushiro heran. Hinamori hanya geleng-geleng.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok, Shiro-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum, menutupi rasa kecemburuannya.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Ruk, tapi menurutku kalian itu cocok loh," kata Senna, membuat Rukia yang sedang asik melahap batagor kuah tersedak.<p>

"Hah? Masih mempermasalahin itu? Ga bosen?" kata Rukia sambil buru-buru mengambil segelas air jeruk untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tersedak kuah pedas batagor.

"Kau juga kan punya julukan yang mirip! Putri es!" seru Senna, semakin bersemangat.

"Cih, tu julukan dari mana sih? Udah tau gue tu orangnya kayak gini, masa dijulukin putri es?" komentar Rukia.

"Soalnya kau sering ga nyadar sama keadaan sekitar sih, sering ga tanggap, tapi kadang heboh sendiri," timpal Ichigo yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Renji. Mereka membawa bungkusan berisi gorengan di tangan mereka.

"Oh, hei Ichigo, Renji," kata Rukia. Ichigo dan Renji balas nyengir.

"Kalian dari mana aja?" tanya Senna.

"Kami habis nyari informasi tentang si Toushiro," kata Renji, mulai melahap tempe goreng-nya.

"Katanya kalau dia pacaran sama Hinamori itu emang cuma gosip, jadi kau tenang aja Ruk," kata Ichigo. "Aku dapet informasi dari Ulquiorra kok, temen deket Toushiro."

Rukia menatap ketiga temannya tersebut heran. Untuk apa sih mereka mencari informasi tentang orang-aneh-yang-minta-tisu-di-angkot alias Toushiro itu? "Kalian ga usah repot-repot nyari informasi tentang dia deh!" katanya sewot.

"Loh? Kenapa? Kau mau nyari informasi sendiri tentang dia?" goda Senna. Rukia langsung terbelalak mendengar ide Senna tersebut.

"Haaah? Ya engga lah! Udah, aku pergi!" seru Rukia sambil beranjak pergi, meninggalkan batagor kuah-nya yang masih sisa setengah mangkuk.

"Dasar, padahal kalo mau minta bantuan tinggal bilang, kita kan sahabat," kata Renji sambil geleng-geleng.

"Hei, kira-kira si Rukia marah ga ya kalo batagor-nya aku makan?" tanya Ichigo, yang membuat Senna dan Renji memandang Ichigo yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk _out of the topic_.

Hening sejenak.

"... IDE BAGUS! INI KAN MASIH SISA BANYAK!" seru Renji, tiba-tiba heboh sendiri. Dasar, ia dan Ichigo sama-sama orang hemat. Sekali ada yang gratis, pasti langsung diambil.

"Hhh... aku ga ikutan deh," kata Senna sambil pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang udah mulai menjajah batagor kuah sisa punya Rukia.

* * *

><p>Rukia memandang keluar jendela angkot dengan tatapan kosong. Singkatnya, melamun. Ia baru saja menaiki angkot ini lima menit yang lalu, lagipula angkot ini kosong. Wajar saja jika angkot ini ngetem. Hanya, rasanya ada satu hal yang kurang pas di hatinya.<p>

Dia sendirian.

Apakah ia ingin seangkot lagi dengan Toushiro? Atau apa? Atau karena ia ingin paling tidak ada satu atau dua penumpang lain menemaninya disini? Entahlah, yang pasti Rukia ingin cepat sampai di rumah saja kalau begini terus.

"Yo! Junrin'an! Junrin'an! Mas yang disitu, Junrin'an mas!"

Suara supir angkot yang mulai heboh mencari penumpang menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. Angkot tersebut mundur perlahan, lalu si supir tersebut menekan klakson berkali-kali.

"Yo, mas!" serunya lagi. Rukia hanya bisa mendecak kesal.

"Kalo si mas-nya emang ga mau naik ya ga usah dipaksa, mas," gumam Rukia.

"Aku mau naik kok."

Rukia hampir saja terlonjak kaget dan kejeduk langit-langit angkot. Dia kira tidak ada yang mendengar gumaman-nya tadi, tapi ternyata ada. Bahkan orang tersebut mengomentarinya. Tunggu, tapi itu kan…

"Toushiro?" seru Rukia kaget.

"Ya. Panggil itu lebih baik daripada Shiro-chan," kata Toushiro sambil naik dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Hoo…" kata Rukia. Sebenarnya dia bingung mau menjawab apa, suasana rasanya tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Lalu angkot tersebut pun mulai melaju perlahan.

Rukia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja dibukanya. Tetapi baru saja ia menikmati angin tersebut, angkot tersebut pun berhenti. Dan segerombolan anak SD masuk ke dalam angkot, memenuhi angkot tersebut.

"Hei, geser," kata Toushiro sambil menyenggol Rukia. Rukia pun buru-buru bergeser. Sekarang ia jadi berada di pojok angkot, didempet oleh Toushiro. Agak menyebalkan sih, tapi ia tidak terlalu keberatan.

"Hei! Kalian tau tidak? Tadi si Soi Fon dipanggil ke BK loh!" seru salah satu anak SD berambut merah.

"Wah masa? Kenapa?" sahut salah satu anak SD yang lain, kali ini berambut biru dan diikat dua.

"Katanya gara-gara dia pacaran sama Ggio!" timpal yang satunya lagi, kali ini ia berambut kuning.

"Heh, Jinta, Ururu, Kira, kalian ini kerjaannya gosip melulu deh. Yang bener tu gara-gara mereka terlalu sering pegangan tangan di sekolah, katanya itu merusak moral," sahut yang satu lagi. Ia memiliki tato di pipinya. Rukia tak habis pikir, masa anak SD punya tato? Di pipi lagi. Norak. Berandal.

"Elo juga sama aja deh, Hisagi! Udah, kalau mau ikut ya nimbrung aja sini!" seru yang berambut merah, Rukia ingat kalau namanya itu Jinta, soalnya dia nguping semua hal yang mereka bicarakan. Dan si anak yang dipanggil Hisagi tadi memanggilnya dengan Jinta.

"HAHAHA!" tawa anak SD yang lainnya.

"Mereka ribut amat ya," bisik Toushiro. Refleks Rukia agak bergeser karena Toushiro berbisik terlalu dekat. Tunggu, untuk apa dia bergeser? Kalo orang berbisik kan pasti dekat ya?

"Hah, kayaknya kita juga dulu waktu SD gitu deh," bisik Rukia lagi. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma parfum Toushiro, mungkin karena ia terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kau benar juga," kata Toushiro. Lalu ia mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Rukia balas memandang Toushiro. Sama-sama heran. Mungkin tepatnya takjub, karena mata Rukia tiba-tiba berbinar. "Kau… kau… menggunakan parfum aroma… _vanilla mint_?"

Toushiro terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengetahui parfumnya? Rasanya wanginya tidak terlalu menyengat. "Kau tau dari mana?"

"Hmm, gimana ya… wanginya dingin. Tapi manis. Kayak vanilla, tapi aku tahu parfum wangi seperti itu. Kakakku pernah membelikannya untukku. Yah, itu memang wangi vanilla mint," jelas Rukia panjang lebar. "Tapi ga nyangka deh, ada cowok pake parfum _vanilla_," lanjutnya sambil memberikan tekanan pada kata 'vanilla'.

"A-apa…" muka Toushiro langsung berubah merah. Tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan menjawab dengan nada datar. "Biarin."

Rukia terkikik. Lalu setelah itu mereka sama sekali tidak bicara lagi. Hanya terdengar suara ribut dari gerombolan anak SD, sampai mereka sampai di tempat pemberhentian mereka.

* * *

><p>"Rumahmu ke arah siniiii?" seru Rukia.<p>

"Yaaaa," seru Toushiro.

"Ooooh. Lalu kenapa kau kemarin jalan ke arah sanaaa?" seru Rukia lagi.

"Apaaa?" seru Toushiro.

"KENAPA SIH KITA HARUS BICARA KAYAK GINI?" seru Rukia pada Toushiro, yang berada di seberang jalan.

Sejak turun dari angkot, mereka mengambil jalan yang sama. Ya, jalan yang sama, hanya saja beda sisi. Rukia berada di sisi satunya, sementara Toushiro di sisi satunya lagi. Pembicaraan mereka agak terganggu karena jarak, dan juga kendaraan yang lewat. Tentu saja, mengobrol dengan seseorang di sebrang jalan raya adalah hal yang _absurd_, kan?

Toushiro pun berhenti. Rukia yang melihat itu pun berhenti. Lalu Toushiro melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri—sepertinya memastikan bahwa tidak ada kendaraan yang sedang lewat—lalu menyebrang. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat hal ini.

Toushiro pun sampai dengan selamat ke sebrang jalan. Asalnya Rukia mau menyelamatinya, tetapi tidak jadi. Toushiro memandang Rukia datar. Mata _turquoise_-nya agak mengkilat terkena cahaya matahari. Sekilas Rukia berpikir, kalau mata Toushiro sangat menyejukkan. Beda dengan orangnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ayo jalan," kata Toushiro sambil berjalan duluan. Rukia segera mengikuti di sampingnya. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak adik karena selisih tingginya yang tidak terlalu berbeda, tetapi warna rambut mereka terlalu kontras sehingga kau tidak akan jadi berpikir seperti itu.

Rukia terdiam. Sesekali angin kencang bertiup ketika kendaraan melewati mereka. Tetapi ketika ia memutuskan akan memulai pembicaraan…

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" kata Toushiro.

"Aku baru aja mau mulai ngomong, baka," balas Rukia. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak berjalan ke arah sini?"

"Karena kemarin aku mampir dulu ke mini market di sana," jawab Toushiro.

"Hoo… ternyata rumah kita searah ya," kata Rukia. Lalu mereka pun terdiam lagi.

Rasanya ingin sekali Rukia nyerocos tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari yang nyambung sampai yang gak nyambung. Tapi karena mereka baru saja kenal kemarin—tepatnya bertemu kemarin dan berkenalan tadi pagi—Rukia jadi agak canggung. Mungkin julukan putri es memang cocok untuknya.

"Ternyata putri es memang benar-benar dingin ya," kata Toushiro tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Rukia menengok ke arah Toushiro—heran. Ternyata dia mengetahui julukan Rukia tersebut. Padahal setahu dia julukan itu hanya diketahui oleh teman sekelasnya saja.

"Kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara," kata Toushiro.

"Bukan, bukan. Kau tahu dari mana julukan itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku kan pangeran penguin kutub," jawab Toushiro. "Tapi sebenarnya aku benci julukan itu."

Rukia terkikik pelan. Julukan tersebut memang sangat keren baginya, lebih tepatnya sih aneh. Tapi Rukia merasa julukan tersebut memang sangat cocok untuk Toushiro. "Tapi menurutku kau lebih dingin," katanya.

"Yah, dan kau juga tidak terlalu pendiam," kata Toushiro.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hei, rumahmu sebenarnya dimana?" tanya Rukia. "Aku berbelok kesini, bagaimana denganmu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tikungan di sampingnya, yang mengarah ke jalan yang lebih kecil sedikit. Keluar dari area jalan raya.

"Aku juga kesitu, ayo," kata Toushiro. Rukia pun memimpin jalan.

Lama mereka terdiam. Rukia masih berjalan di depan, dan Toushiro di belakang. Rukia mulai berpikir apakah orang akan menganggap bahwa Toushiro adalah seorang _stalker_ atau penguntit yang bego—karena menguntit terlalu dekat.

'_Selalu seperti ini. Jika berbicara dengannya, aku merasa nyambung, tapi terkadang sulit mencari topik. Hhh…'_ batin Rukia. Disaat sedang sibuk mencari topik, ia sampai di ujung jalan. Terdapat rumah minimalis berpagar hitam dan berdinding putih di sisi kanannya. Dengan taman kecil di depannya, dan juga ayunan.

"Aku sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa besok, Toushiro," kata Rukia sambil membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ya," jawab Toushiro sambil mengangguk. Lalu ia menunggu sampai Rukia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Jadi ini ya rumahnya…" gumamnya.

Lalu Toushiro pun berbalik, menyusuri jalan yang dilaluinya tadi.

* * *

><p>Rukia mendapati bahwa rumahnya sudah kosong. Sepertinya nii-sama sudah pergi ke Paris. Yah, jadwal pesawatnya juga siang tadi kok.<p>

Rukia pun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, dan memejamkan matanya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menyadari suatu hal yang aneh.

"Tunggu, rumahku kan ada di ujung jalan… berarti… rumah si Toushiro di mana dong?" gumamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hore! Chapter 2 selesaaai! Inspirasi mengalir deras gara-gara banyak yang <em>based on true story<em> nih. Seriusan, gue sama temen gue pernah ngobrol waktu posisi kita ada di seberang jalan kayak gitu. Emang _absurd _sangat deh.

Sebenernya gue dapet inspirasi ni fic dari pengalaman gue seangkot sama temen juga loh.

**Bales review time!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo : Ehem, ehem. Dari <strong>Aquabocca Lexaselizst<strong> halo, salam kenal juga! Gue mewakili author mau kenalan sama elo... #dibekep

Aria : Langsung _to the point_ deh, Chi. Jangan mentang-mentang lo baru pisah sama Rukia di episode 432 jadi sewenang-wenang ya!

Ichigo : O-oke. Tapi ini sebenernya ga ada hubungannya sama itu... OKE! (panik ngeliat Aria ngacungin golok) Iya ya, mereka crack pair imut, kalo gue sama Rukia itu pair nyata yang romantis~

Aria : *nendang Ichi* wah? typo ya? Saya juga baru nyadar banyak banget waktu baca ulang... waktu itu ga sempet soalnya malem-malem sih... DX Wahahah! Kalo kejadian itu _based on true story _loh, masalahnya gue ga kenal sama siapa orang yang nyender ke gue. Kalo soal IFA gue usahain nominasi deh^^

Rukia : Next, **Hikari Shourai **wah, elo menyukai kesadisan gue! HAHAHA! Eniwei, makasih udah suka sama ni fic ya!

Hitsu : Buat **Ai-chan Kobayashi yang bener-bener gak bisa log in **buset, nama lu panjang amat. Well, sebenernya mau log in ataupun ngga ni author jarang atau males bales lewat PM loh. Gue juga seneng main di fic HitsuRuki nuansa humor ini, HAHAHAH!

Aria : ... **Yukio Masaki**. Wah~ makasih udah suka sama ni fic ya! Dan makasih udah jadi sumber inspirasi gue buat bikin fic ini! Kalo gue ga bikin fic khusus buat elo mungkin ni fic ga bakalan jadi XD

Renji : Selanjutnya, **Shizuku Kamae**. Wah, gue juga sering main komputer waktu lagi ulangan loh! KITA SEHATI!

Senna : Pantesan nilai ulanganmu...

Renji : Sstt, itu bukan rahasia publik! Next! dari **Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive ...**

Ichigo : Aku tidak rela kau membalas dua revieew! HEEAA! *nendang Renji* ehem, ehem, parfum aroma vanilla emang ada loh, itu favorit-nya si author tuh. Wanginya emang manis banget, tapi tergantung jenisnya. Ada yang manis dan soft atau yang manis dan bikin mabok...

Aria : Mas, ini bukan forum buat bahas parfum! Mentang-mentang elo kerja di counter parfum yaa!

Ichigo : A-APAA? Aku tidak kerja di counter parfum!

Aria : Gue kan beli dari elo!

Rukia : ... mari kita tinggalkan kedua orang itu... oke, soal tisu basah...

Byakuya : meskipun disini disebutkan saya beli di Paris, tapi sebenarnya sang author sendiri belum tahu apakah ada tisu basah aroma vanilla. Sekian.

Hitsu : ... si Byakuya sering muncul tanpa diundang. Selanjutnya, **Riruzawa Hiru15 **wah, sebenernya author punya impian ada fic dia yang dibuat di ftv (?) tapi rasanya nanti bakalan norak, jadi ga jadi deh. Oke, tapi si author super bego di humor... jadi... jadi gado-gado.

Aria : Last! **Jee-zee Eunry! **Wah, saya nyerah deh di humor u_u pokoknya jadinya gini deh. Saya juga seneng kalo Hitsu tetep cool XD nanti kan jadi dingin-dingin romantis dan menghanyutkan~

Hitsu : ...

Aria : ...

Rukia : Pokoknya gue juga berharap ni romance-nya menarik!

All : **Thanks for all of your reviews~! Have a nice day! **(?)

* * *

><p>Mind to review?<p> 


	3. Traktir?

Halo! Meskipun saya sedang sibuk ujian-hiatus pula lagi-, inspirasi yang mengalir tetap tidak bisa dibendung, _so, this fic is update!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Sweet Vanilla  
><strong>by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Tite Kubo

.

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s) de el el, DLDR!  
><strong>

**Pairing : HitsuRuki**

**Genre : Apa yaaa? Inginnya apa hayoo?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Special fic for Yukio Masaki/kio!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"**Traktir?"**

* * *

><p>"Apa? Hari ini ada latihan?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi, dengan nada setengah kesal dan tidak percaya.<p>

"_Ya. Jam 3 sore. Tapi aku mau menghubungi yang lain dulu sih__—__"_

"Jam 3 sore kan satu jam lagi dari sekarang!" seru Rukia gusar sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia memasukan _handphone_nya ke dalam tas lalu berbalik menghadap ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Kenapa, Ruk? Kau tidak jadi pesan es krim? Uangmu ketinggalan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menjijlati _ice cream_ _cone vanilla_nya. Sementara Renji dan Senna yang berada di belakang Ichigo masih menunggu es krim pesanan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak jadi beli es krim, aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Rukia.

"Loh? Jadi kau tidak jadi ikut traktiran Renji hari ini? Tumben!" seru Ichigo heran.

"Yayaya, pokoknya kalian harus mentraktirku di kantin besok sebagai gantinya! Awas kalau tidak!" seru Rukia kesal. Lalu ia pun berbalik dan menelusuri trotoar yang ramai dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ichigo hanya memperhatikan sosok Rukia yang perlahan menjauh sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Loh? Mana Rukia?" tanya Senna sambil menjilati _ice cream cone strawberry_nya. Renji menyusul di belakangnya, kali ini membawa _ice cream cone vanilla_.

"Dia bilang ada urusan penting, jadi pulang duluan. Oh ya, bagaimana jika jatah traktiran dia buat kita saja, Ren?" kata Ichigo santai. Sepertinya dalam kondisi apapun Ichigo selalu mencari untung.

"Oh? Boleh saja sih," jawab Renji. Dan beberapa detik kemudian _handphone_ ketiganya berdering bersamaan.

.

_**From : Kuchiki Rukia  
><strong>__Kalau kalian sampai menghabiskan jatahku, kujamin itu jadi makanan haram karena aku tidak ikhlaaas!_

_.  
><em>

"Yah, kurasa kita tidak bisa mendapatkan jatah lebih kalau begini caranya, ya," kata Senna sambil menatap kedua temannya yang sudah bertampang pucat.

* * *

><p>Rukia setengah berlari menuju terminal ojek. Tali tas biolanya ia genggam erat-erat. Matanya melirik jam tangannya lagi, sudah menunjukan pukul tiga kurang lima menit. Rukia mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya sampai ke terminal ojek dengan napas ngos-ngosan.<p>

"Mas, ke jalan xxx ya!" kata Rukia sambil duduk menyamping di ojek tersebut. Lalu sang supir ojek pun mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan motornya.

Setelah sekitar lima menit di perjalanan, akhirnya Rukia sampai. Ia memberikan tiga lembar uang seribu pada si tukang ojek lalu berlari cepat ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar, yang merupakan tempat les musiknya.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan putih yang hampir kosong tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah meja resepsionis dan beberapa kursi tunggu. Dan Rukia mulai merasakan keanehan. Di mana anggota yang lain?

Daripada lama menunggu, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan bertanya pada kak Nanao, resepsionis yang berjaga.

"Umm, kak, hari ini latihan orkestra?" tanya Rukia. Kak Nanao, resepsionis berkacamata yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu mengangkat kacamatanya dan menatap Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia ya. Dari tadi aku coba menghubungimu, karena latihannya dibatalkan. Maaf ya, jadi hari ini tidak ada latihan," jawab kak Nanao. Lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan tulisannya lagi.

Seketika Rukia merasa melihat semangkuk ramen pecah dalam pikirannya. Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan traktiran ramen Renji demi latihan yang sebenarnya tidak jadi?

* * *

><p>Dengan ekspresi <em>look-at-me-and-I-will-kill-you<em>, Rukia keluar dan duduk di salah satu bangku di depan pintu. Ia mencari-cari _handphone_ di tasnya dan mendapati 10 _misscall_ dari kak Nanao. Dan _misscall_ itu sekitar 50 menit yang lalu, ketika Rukia baru saja meninggalkan Ichigo, Renji dan Senna. Ia menyesal tidak merasakan getaran _handphone_nya tadi.

"Baka..." gumam Rukia. Tetapi gumamannya lebih terdengar seperti desisan yang menyeramkan. Rukia pun bangkit dan menyampirkan tas biolanya di bahu, lalu berjalan cepat masih dengan ekspresi _look-at-me-and-I-will-kill-you_.

Jarak tempat les dan rumahnya cukup jauh. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, tetapi Rukia sama sekali tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk naik ojek. Lagipula memang tidak ada terminal ojek di sekitar tempat lesnya.

"...kia!"

Rukia memperlambat langkahnya. Ia merasa mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing memanggil namanya.

"...Rukia!"

Suara itu memanggil lagi.

Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya Rukia tetap tidak peduli siapapun itu. Ia pun kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

_Handphone_ di genggaman tangan Rukia bergetar. Ia melihat layarnya dan membaca deretan nomor yang ada di layar _handphone_nya. Nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa?

"Halo?" jawab Rukia.

"_Rukia? Rumahmu jauh kan? Kau mau langsung pulang begitu saja?"_

Rukia terdiam sebentar. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara Toushiro, kan?

"Toushiro?" tanya Rukia, memastikan.

"_Ya, ini Toushiro. Aku di belakang,"_

Rukia mengernyit dan menoleh. Dilihat seseorang sedang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan sana. Sepertinya dari depan tempat lesnya tadi. Kenapa Toushiro bisa ada di sana?

"Oh. Terus kenapa kalau aku pulang?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa urusan Toushiro?

"_Tadinya mau aku antar pulang,"_

"Hah? Diantar jalan kaki?"

"_Nggak, lah. Aku naik motor loh. Tunggu di sana, jangan kemana-mana."_

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Toushiro sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Sosoknya pun menghilang ke dalam tempat les. Rukia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu.

Kurang dari 5 menit, Rukia mendengar suara motor mendekati dirinya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang memakai helm hitam dengan mengendarai motor bebek mendekati dirinya.

"Ayo, naik," kata orang itu sambil membuka kaca helmnya. Ternyata itu Toushiro.

"Wah, kukira kau naik motor keren, semacam motor gede gitu," komentar Rukia sambil duduk menyamping di atas motor.

"Maaf deh, yang penting kan dianter," kata Toushiro sambil menutup lagi kaca helmnya. Motor pun mulai melaju perlahan.

Toushiro mengendarai motor pelan-pelan. Mungkin karena Rukia duduk menyamping, ia takut Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan atau ia yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup lama tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Rukia.

"Hmm, terima kasih ya," kata Rukia sambil turun. "Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

Toushiro menggeleng pelan lalu Rukia mengangguk. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun—lagi—Rukia berbalik dan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Hei, aku memang tidak mau masuk, tapi mau menemaniku makan tidak?" sahut Toushiro tiba-tiba. Samar-samar Rukia merasakan jantungnya seperti tersentak, lalu ia merasa membeku sebentar. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertimbangan, tetapi ia merasa tidak mau menolak. "Tenang, harganya murah loh, dan dijamin mengenyangkan. Tokonya milik kenalan ayahku, Japan Curry."

Seketika Rukia berputar dengan mata berbinar. Kare Jepang! Sudah lama ia ingin makan itu, tetapi ia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk memasak. Atau paling tidak ia malas berbelanja. "MA—Oke," jawab Rukia. Buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang hampir berseru kegirangan.

"Baiklah. Nih, pakai helm. Ayo cepat naik," kata Toushiro sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm putih pada Rukia. Rukia memakainya dengan antusias lalu naik dengan duduk menyamping lagi.

"Toushiro, apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk menghadap ke belakang?" tanya Rukia.

"Boleh saja," jawab Toushiro datar. Rukia membelalak kaget. Toushiro adalah orang kedua setelah Ichigo yang mengizinkannya duduk menghadap ke belakang saat naik motor.

"Kau serius? Pernah membonceng orang dengan posisi seperti itu sebelumnya?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Belum," jawab Toushiro. Rukia semakin terheran-heran dengan pangeran penguin kutub ini.

"Oke, aku pindah posisi duduk ya," kata Rukia. Ia pun turun lalu naik dengan posisi membelakangi Toushiro.

"Sudah?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hmm," jawab Rukia.

Setelah itu Toushiro pun melajukan motornya pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rukia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi selagi motor tersebut melaju perlahan. Tetapi setelah berbelok sekali di tikungan, Rukia merasa motor tersebut bertambah kecepatannya. Semakin cepat, cepat, cepat...

Ini rasanya seperti menaiki _roller coaster_.

Rukia merasakan berbagai pasang mata yang berada di jalan memandang ke arahnya dan Toushiro. Tentu saja, duduk menghadap ke belakang di motor itu sangatlah tidak lazim. Dan cukup berbahaya. Tetapi ia sangat menikmatinya, sampai Toushiro tiba-tiba berbelok di sebuah tikungan yang membuatnya agak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ah!" pekiknya kaget. Ia segera memegang jok motor kuat-kuat. Biolanya yang masih tersampir di punggungnya membuat keseimbangannya semakin goyah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia membenarkan posisi tas biolanya lalu mengangguk dan bergumam 'ya'.

"Sampai," kata Toushiro. Motornya berhenti dengan mulus. Dalam hati Rukia merasa agak kecewa sedikit.

Rukia pun turun lalu membuka helmnya. Ia berputar dan melihat sebuah kedai kecil dengan tulisan 'Japan Curry' dalam ukuran besar di atapnya. Samar-samar Rukia dapat mencium aroma kare yang menyengat dari dalam.

"Ayo masuk," kata Toushiro.

"Tenang, aku yang traktir," lanjut Toushiro. Rukia tersenyum lebar mendengar kata 'traktir' lalu berjalan duluan mendahului Toushiro. Toushiro hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu mengikuti Rukia.

Ketika kedua kakinya menginjak lantai kedai, impresi yang Rukia dapatkan ketika ia memasuki kedai tersebut adalah, _oh tidak_.

Kedai tersebut memang nyaman, lantainya terbuat dari kayu, terdapat jendela-jendela besar yang membuat kedai tersebut terang, dan meja-meja berbentuk kotak yang memenuhi ruangan ditata dengan rapi. Tempat tersebut juga tidak terlalu ribut, dan dipenuhi dengan wangi kare yang sangat menggugah selera. Tapi... di sudut kedai... Rukia melihat Renji, Ichigo dan Senna sedang makan dengan semangat.

Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Bukankah mereka ingin makan ramen? Dan apa yang akan mereka katakan jika mereka mendapati Rukia, berdua dengan Toushiro, sekarang, makan kare, di sini?

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia hanya terpaku di tempat. Toushiro melihat ke sudut ruangan dan mendapati Ichigo, Senna dan Renji di sana. "Oh, ada temanmu, ya?"

"Hmm..." Rukia hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab, 'ya, dan aku tidak mau kita terlihat hanya berdua saja di sini.' Atau 'ya, karena itu aku akan makan dengan mereka saja ya!' _Oh, Tuhan_.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Rukia dan Toushiro menoleh bersamaan. Mereka mendapati seorang wanita berusia 30 tahun-an dengan rambut hitam dikepang di depan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Toushiro balas tersenyum, sepertinya ia mengenali wanita tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Unohana-san," sapa Toushiro. Wanita yang ternyata bernama Unohana tersebut tersenyum lagi. Rukia pun membalas senyumannya, meskipun ia tidak tahu senyuman tersebut ditujukan untuk siapa. Lalu Unohana menunjuk ke arah tangga dan berjalan ke sana.

"Sepertinya di atas masih ada kursi kosong," kata Toushiro sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Toushiro, meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah meja di lantai bawah memang sudah penuh semua.

Mereka menaiki tangga kayu tepat di belakang Unohana. Setelah itu mereka sampai di ruangan yang lebih kecil dari ruangan di bawah, dengan beberapa meja yang sudah terisi. Tetapi, masih tersisa satu meja untuk dua orang yang kosong di samping jendela yang menghadap ke jendela. Rukia merasa melihat tulisan _reserved_ di meja tersebut, tetapi tulisan tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit untuk menanggapi perkataan Unohana.

"Silahkan, meja di sana masih kosong, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Unohana.

"Terima kasih Unohana-san. Sampaikan salamku pada Ukitake-san ya," kata Toushiro. Unohana kembali tersenyum lalu menuruni tangga lagi. Sepertinya Ukitake-san adalah kenalan ayah Toushiro yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Toushiro menarik tangan Rukia lagi. Rukia hanya menurut dan mengikuti Toushiro, lalu duduk di bangku yang ditarikan Toushiro. Tas biolanya ia senderkan di dinding di sampingnya. Sementara Toushiro duduk di kursi di depan Rukia. Toushiro menyingkirkan hiasan lampion kecil di tengah meja ke samping lalu menerima menu yang diberikan seorang pelayan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Terserah saja, yang penting enak. Oh, kalau bisa pedas," kata Rukia. Toushiro menatap Rukia sebentar lalu menyodorkan menunya ke arah Rukia.

"Mungkin akan lebih enak jika kau baca dulu menunya daripada memberikan penjelasan abstrak seperti itu," kata Toushiro. Rukia mendengus kesal lalu mulai melihat-lihat menu yang tersedia.

Menu yang tersedia di sana mayoritas kare. _Tentu saja_, ini kan restoran kare. Tetapi varian kare yang bermacam-macam membuat Rukia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Lagipula kare terlezat yang pernah ia makan adalah kare buatan kakaknya, Byakuya, yang entah kare jenis apa itu.

"Ada saran?" tanya Rukia. Ia menyodorkan menunya kembali ke Toushiro.

"Sampai saat ini favoritku sih kare spesial extra pedas. Mungkin kau mau coba," kata Toushiro.

"Baiklah, itu saja. Minumannya... ada yang berbau vanilla tidak?"

"Ada, Vanilla Tea atau Milkshake Vanilla. Mau yang mana?"

"Vanilla Tea."

"Ada porsi secangkir besar untuk dua orang. Kau mau coba?"

"Berdua? Tidak usah, mungkin kau mau yang lain, kan."

Toushiro tampak menimang-nimang sebentar. Tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk sedikit lalu memanggil pelayan. Toushiro jadinya memesan _Matcha_.

Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Rukia tidak ada topik untuk dibicarakan, jadi ia hanya memandang pemandangan di luar. Pemandangan dari jendela sini cukup bagus, pemandangan kota yang tentram. Sementara Toushiro sibuk memainkan _handphone_nya. Melihat _handphone_, Rukia jadi penasaran darimana Toushiro tahu nomor _handphone_nya.

Nomor _handphone_?

Tunggu, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Toushiro memang aneh. Ia sengaja mengantarkan Rukia sampai ke rumahnya. Ia tahu nomor _handphone_nya. Ia menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dan ia mentraktirnya kare. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Toushiro?

Mendadak Rukia merasa wajahnya merona sekarang. Jangan-jangan Toushiro...

"Silahkan pesanannya!"

Rukia buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati sepiring kare kental berwarna merah terhidang di depannya. Rukia dapat mencium aroma kare lezat beserta aroma pedasnya. Sungguh menggiurkan. Sekejap ia sudah melupakan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

"_Itadakimasu!_" gumamnya senang. Ia pun meraih sendok dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok penuh kare. Rasa pedas langsung menjalari mulutnya begitu ia mengunyah kare tersebut. Rukia tersenyum girang, kare tersebut sungguh lezat.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk semangat. "Baguslah," katanya, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sepanjang makan, Rukia mulai berbicara banyak hal. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan Toushiro, ditambah lagi kare ini membuatnya merasa sangat senang. Toushiro pun menanggapi obrolan Rukia dengan 'cukup' semangat. Meskipun sepertinya sifat dinginnya tidak meleleh semudah sifat dingin Rukia.

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya ketika Rukia mendudukan dirinya di atas motor Toushiro. Ia duduk menghadap ke belakang lagi, dan Toushiro tidak tampak keberatan. Lagipula Toushiro hanya menanggapi 'harus duduk menghadap ke depan saat dibonceng di sepeda motor, tidak ada aturan seperti itu, berarti kita tidak melanggar aturan.' disaat Rukia bertanya tentang kenapa ia biasa saja membonceng Rukia seperti itu.<p>

Mereka sudah hampir sampai ke rumah Rukia ketika Toushiro memulai percakapan.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak sedingin apa yang orang katakan," kata Toushiro. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alis begitu mendengar komentar yang tidak disangka-sangka itu.

"Rasanya kau sering kali membicarakan hal ini," kata Rukia. "Tapi, benarkah? Memang kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja seperti apa sifat orang yang sama-sama memiliki julukan aneh semacam 'pangeran penguin kutub'," kata Toushiro.

"Oh? Jadi aku ini bahan eksperimen?" kata Rukia dengan nada bercanda. Tapi Toushiro tidak menanggapi apa-apa selama sekitar satu menit, dan Rukia merasa tidak enak dengan kondisi ini.

"Tidak juga," jawab Toushiro. "S-"

"Oh, dan kau juga tidak sedingin pangeran kutub, kok," kata Rukia. Ia merasa ia menyela perkataan Toushiro, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang itu. Dan mereka kembali terdiam.

"Sampai," kata Toushiro, memecah keheningan. Rukia pun turun setelah motor Toushiro berhenti total, dan mendapati lampu dalam rumahnya sudah menyala. Berarti Byakuya sudah pulang.

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya, ya. Sampai besok!" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan helmnya pada Toushiro. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk.

Toushiro menggantungkan helm bekas dipakai Rukia di motornya, lalu memakai helmnya sendiri sambil bergumam 'sama-sama.' Dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah menggas motornya menjauhi kediaman Kuchiki.

Sementara dari salah satu jendela di rumah Rukia, sepasang mata abu-abu memandang motor yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Huehehehe. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan, tapi chapter ini termasuk lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya loh! Dan, oh...<p>

maap, karena udah lama ga update, saya jadi lupa review udah dibales ato beluum _

Oke, tapi, **thanks for the review :**

**Krad Hikari vi Titania, ****Ficchii, ****Yukio Masaki, tatsu adrikov galathea**, **Riruzawa Hiru15**, **Airin Aizawa, Jee-zee Eunry, Kana Yuki, Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, Shizuku Kamae**

.

And, you, mind to review(s)?

.

Sincerely, ariadneLacie. Seorang siswa yang sedang stress menghadapi ujian.


End file.
